scribbler_20fandomcom-20200214-history
Marioiscool
ATTENTION': THIS PERSON IS NOT ALLOWED ON MIIVERSE EVER AGAIN BECAUSE BADMINS ARE MEANIE BEANIES. EITHER HELP THIS PERSON OUT OR GO AWAY PLS. Kthnxbai.' Stuff about this guy. Marioiscool is a Miiverse user that can sometimes understand what a "logic" is, he's also a user that can draw pretty good and is sometimes funny. He has some friends, and usually posts on the Scribblenauts community, if he isn't on that community he's either taunting people on Japanese communities for not being able to understand him, or he's not there at all. "The Badnik Army" and "Dr. Egg". Marioiscool once began a joke-army on Miiverse called The Badnik Army. He made a different account by the Name of Dr. Egg, and started telling people to join The Badnik Army for "Free labor, no lunch breaks, and constant abuse" although is started out as just a joke, the army suprisingly grew so big in numbers that an offical Miiverse army (the Shock Army) started to attack it. Later on, he decided to stop being leader of the Badnik Army, and went to be one of it's lower ranks, leaving Taylor to be the new leader. The "Scrotch N' Grundar Show", and the origins of "Dr. Egg". The Scrotch N' Grundar Show was a purposely-poorly-made series inwhich the two main characters, Scrotch and Grundar, would be sent to get certaint objects for their master, Dr Egg. The show consisted of four episodes: "The Priv-I mean Pilot", "Is Pisa Tiem", "Taco-not-Tuesday", and "Da Pingasman". There'll be a separate page for the actual episodes. Final days on Miiverse and where he is now. After Marioiscool's WiiU was sadly Console'd, his good friend (and probably the last good friend of his existing) Emiliano had given him one last chance to bring laughs to many on Miiverse, and put his own Miiverse life in danger to help out a friend. Shortly after, Marioiscool had retired from the Scribblenauts Community and left in hopes to join the WFU Community. After a while he had gotten board of being just some guy with an ugly face and requested Emiliano to change his image into the likes of DJ Octavio, the greatest king who ever lived. Not soon after he had met Inkby (or "Ikaby!", depending on which account is being used), who had a great obsession for all things Octarian, so logically when the king of them all had arrived "it was rush rush down the stairs into the kitche-" STAP IT MICHAEL ROSEN DIS MAH STOREH! Eventually that encounter with Inkby led to an event known as "The Octarian Revolution", which was lead by the organizatio known as "Octarians of Biased Innocence" or "O.o.BI" for short. But the number of SquidKids was way greater than the few Octarians, so it failed miserabl. A little while after he started to see what Miiverse was becoming, nothing but terrible downgrades until it becomes one of those baby toys that look like actual technology but just make squeaky noises. Before he was forced to dig through the future rubble of Miiverse just to find a friend, or any life at all for that matter, he was falsely accused of things he didn't do and was assumed guilty by the Badmins (AKA: The good-guy impersonators that kill everyone they see.) He was later executed for the crimes he didn't commit, and that's how the legend of the Scribbler everyone had knew ended. As of now, however, he can be found at a Proboards chat-thingy named TheMiiverseChatroom, and you can even still talk to this old legend who's currently known as "DJ Octavio". If you wish to talk to him about possible alternate Miiverse accounts or just want to say hi, please get your lazy bum over there (also don't rek the place please, the people there are very nice and it's currently really peaceful.) Also, his alt isn't really perma'd, it's just unused. And the reason why it got 2week'd was because of links. Answers for the test. (Trivia) * Marioiscool is extremely fat. * Marioiscool has seven Wii-U accounts, but that doesn't matter now since he's console'd. * Marioiscool doesn't have an outside life. * Marioiscool admits to being the creator of our Banana Overlords. * Marioiscool only likes FNaF for the characters, nothing else. Even saying that is a bit of a stretch. * Marioiscool likes Undertale, despite the popularity of it and the "Fan"base. * Marioiscool likes both of the main Plants vs. Zombies games. He also likes the Garden Warfare series. And the upcoming PvZ Heroes. He likes anything PvZ related, really. * Marioiscool would like to inform you that anyone who disobeys Dr. Egg will be Demolished, Obliterated, and Destroyed all at once. * Marioiscool is technically a Christian. He's kinda forced into it. * Marioiscool might have ADHD. * Marioiscool was once deaf in one ear. It probably had to do with swimming. * Marioiscool says that Bananas are too slippery for minecarts. * Marioiscool's five shops can be found by simply searching "Mariois" in Punctuation Plaza. (2-3 shops aren't mine, you can tell by looking at their NNIDs) * Marioiscool has no consoles/handhelds that aren't from Nintendo (aside from an IPad, but that doesn't really count.) * Marioiscool is happy that he has friend(s) who actually care about his existence. Wall of Shame (gallery) Marioiscool'sMii.jpg|Marioiscool's Mii Dr.EggMii|A Mii of Dr. Egg. DJOctavioMiiYes.jpg|The DJ Octavio Mii Marioiscool used. (Made by Emiliano) EmilianoMadeAMeMiiYes.jpg|A more accurate Marioiscool Mii. (Made by Emiliano) Dr.EggBetaDesign|Scrotch and Grundar, with a beta design of Dr. Egg. Dr.EggCurrentDesign|The official design of Dr. Egg, along with an advert for the official release of the Scrotch n' Grundar show pilot episode. DrEggYes.jpg|An advert from the Badnik Army. BadnikArmySignupsOhYes.jpg|Another advert from the Badnik Army Oogieboogiemanthingyes.jpg|Marioiscool limited edition Oogie Boogie action figure. Lol nerdy stuff. LegoFoxy.jpg|A Lego Foxy Marioiscool made because he had nothing to do. WiiU screenshot TV 010B2what.jpg|Some (but not all) of the many objects Mariosicool has made throughout the years. TheBananaOverlordsYes.jpg|They may be too slippery for Minecarts, but not even the Banana Overlords were slippery enough to escape the Badmins' wrath. WiiU_V_010B2.jpg|The design of Marioiscool, along with a Foxy he made, for some reason... WiiU_screent_TV_010B2.jpg|One of Marioiscool's shops. There are four others, but this his favorite. This_shop_is_not_a_shop.jpg|Some shop that is being "repaired". WiiU_screenshot_GamePad_0144F.jpg|A completely real Smash 4 leak of Photoshop Flowey's stage. (JK he drew this you got fooled.) WiiU screenshop GamePad 010B2.jpg|My newest and final shop. WiiU_Peashootershot_THE_Z0M813.jpg|Some plants. WiiU_Zombiesate_THE_P14N75.jpg|Some zombies. Category:Scribblers Category:MIA